Palabras que no se pronuncian
by Kmiya
Summary: ¿Qué estás hacienda Recio? Seguro que ni tú mismo lo sabes.  Recio - Resa


**¤ Claim:** Recio → Resa (¿Recio → Arrendajo? - Mo/Resa).  
**¤ Extensión:** 832.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler hasta el capítulo "Palabras en voz alta, palabras en voz baja" de Muerte de Tinta. Un poco de OoC.  
**¤ Notas:** Quedó distinto a lo que tenía pensado. Fail intento de hacer el título acorde al del cap.  
**¤ Resumen:** _¿Qué estás hacienda Recio? Seguro que ni tú mismo lo sabes._

* * *

No había querido ser testigo mudo de la discusión que tuvieron Arrendajo y su esposa esa noche. Pero, como había podido comprobar hace tiempo, la voz de Arrendajo le gustaba y siempre que la escuchaba era como si sus oídos se empeñaran en captar cada tono, cada matiz de la misma y grabarla en su cabeza, para que pudiera deleitarse con ella una y otra vez hasta la próxima vez que se encontrara con el bandido. Por eso, cuando comenzó hablar entre susurros a mitad de la noche, fue arrancado de su sueño como si Arrendajo se estuviera dirigiendo a él y no a su mujer.

Como era lógico, no comprendió ni la mitad de las palabras de lo que ambos conversaban (Arrendajo en voz baja, Resa a veces casi gritando), más sin embargo pudo captar perfectamente la preocupación y el dolor en la voz de Resa. Y era obvio que ella deseaba que Arrendajo también lo notara. Sentía que era normal que se preocupara por su esposo, al fin de cuentas era el hombre más buscado en ambos lados del bosque. Pero había algo más, algo que por más que intentó percibir no lo logró.

Cuando las voces acallaron y el silencio de la noche volvió a reinar, se levantó con disimulo, comprobando que todos los demás bandidos seguían dormidos, siendo él el único que escuchó la discusión (nunca se percató que la hija de Arrendajo estaba despierta, protegida por los trozos de tela que formaban su tienda). Se disponía a volver a acostarte cuando lo notó. Era un ruido débil, al grado que lo confundió con el rumor del viento. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, la vio.

Resa seguía al lado del roble en el que hace unos instantes su esposo se encontraba recargado. Estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba, su rostro oculto entre sus manos, intentando ahogar en vano sus lastimeros sollozos.

Recio se quedó quieto, intentando pasar desapercibido, seguro de que Arrendajo aparecería en cualquier instante al lado de Resa y la estrecharía entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, para después llenar su pálido rostro de besos.

Pero Arrendajo no apareció y el llanto de la mujer aumentaba, como si ella hubiera esperado lo mismo que él, la decepción acompañando sus amargas lágrimas.

Eso le dio el valor suficiente para ponerse de pie y acercarse a donde ella se encontraba, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos. Resa alzó el rostro al sentirlo, por un momento haciéndole creer que tal vez a quien esperaba ver era a su esposo. A nadie más que a él. Pero la mirada que le dirigió le dio a entender que no era así. Que esperaba a cualquiera que se apiadara de su pobre alma. El Príncipe Negro, Baptista... Se sintió poca cosa en el momento en que se inclinó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el pequeño hombro. Resa temblaba.

¿Quién era él para intentar consolar a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida? ¿A la esposa de Arrendajo?

_«Tonto Recio»_ se recriminó. _«No eres nadie, solo un sucio bandido, pero ¿cómo puedes preocuparte por eso en estos momentos?»_

Se arrodilló a su lado y, para sorpresa de Resa, la rodeó con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Pero poco fue lo que duró su sorpresa, aferrándose a él como si temiera que la oscuridad del bosque la engullera. Lloró por largo rato, desahogándose por completo. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo es que su llanto no despertó a nadie o si todos se hacían de oídos sordos.

Al final, Resa cayó dormida entre sus brazos, agotada luego de derramar tantas lágrimas. Y antes de que pudiera levantarla, apareció Arrendajo. Entonces Recio lo supo. Él había estado cerca en todo momento, dejando que su mujer encontrara en otra persona el consuelo que no podía darle.

Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que fuera él quien la tomara en brazos e inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose indigno de la sonrisa que Arrendajo le dirigió. Los observó marcharse y adentrarse a la tienda que ambos compartían, tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación que embargaba su pecho.

Ahogando un suspiro, se puso de pie y se introdujo en el bosque. No quería que Doria, quien no tardaría en despertar, viera en su rostro la confusión que le embargaba. Mucho menos los demás.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que el cansancio logró sacarle esos pensamientos extraños que comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza en el momento en que abrazó a Resa.

_«Es la esposa de Arrendajo»_ se dijo, caminando de regreso al campamento. _«Y comparado con él no eres más que un bandido del montón, Recio»_

Se detuvo, inseguro. Miró el campamento, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y dio media vuelta.

Doria volvió a ver a su hermano hasta que el sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo, y para su extrañeza, Recio se mantuvo alejado de Arrendajo y su familia hasta que la noche volvió a hacerse presente.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
